Alliance War
= Alliance Wars = Are you ready to journey to the next level with your alliance? The Alliance War is coming soon! Battle against other alliances to earn rewards and prestige for your Alliance! Alliance Wars pit one alliance versus another for a chance at war loot and to fill war chests. Wars are much like raids in terms of gameplay, except: - War energy is used rather than raid energy - The defending team is given additional aid, - Full participation requires a total of 30 heroes rather than 5. Each player in the alliance engages in epic battles to gain points for their alliance by defeating enemy heroes. When the timer runs out, the alliance with the most points wins. Points for the alliance remain, even if a player leaves the alliance. Completely defeated teams revive after a period of time, which increases with each defeat. However, if all enemy teams are defeated, all enemy teams revive immediately. (Sometimes called forcing a reset.) You can attack as long as you have war energy, even if your own team is defeated. Each hero can only attack once per war, so in order to use all 6 war energy, you must have 30 heroes available. There are generally # wars per week on the calendar. They are available under Alliance Icon -> War tab. The alliance icon shows crossed swords whenever war energy is available. Participation In order to participate in a war, you must # Be part of an alliance that is participating in wars. # Be level 12 as a player or higher. # Have chosen to participate. Alliance leaders can opt the entire alliance out of wars. If the alliance leader has enabled wars, each individual player can choose to participate by checking the appropriate box on the war tab. You must choose to participate in wars before the matchmaking phase begins in order to play in the next war. You cannot join a war once it has already started. Likewise, unchecking the box after matchmaking has begun will not remove you from the current/pending war. Matchmaking Phase & War Scores Mythwars Puzzles matches alliances of similar strength based off the War Score. The war score is calculated based on the 30 most powerful heroes and troops of each alliance member participating in the wars, adjusted based on past performance of the alliance. The game will provide a countdown to inform you of when matchmaking will begin and when you will be matched with another alliance to battle. If you have not chosen to participate in wars before matchmaking begins, you will have to wait until the next war to play. Preparation Phase The preparation phase lasts for 24 hours before the war begins. Each player must set up a defense team'. Once the war starts, you will not be able to change your defense team. However, it will still be possible to level up the individual heroes and' troops you have already assigned to your defense team. You can check on your own defense team as well as the defense teams of your fellow alliance members on the war battlefield. You will not be able to see your opponent’s defense teams until the war starts. If a player is checked in for the war but their defense team is empty by the time the battles begin, they will not be able to participate in the war — thus putting their alliance at a numerical disadvantage. War Battlefield The battlefield looks like a field divided by a moat with wooden bridges. Your alliance members will all be on the bottom half of the field. The opposing alliance will be on the top half of the field. During the preparation phase, the top half of the field will be empty. Once the war starts, you will be able to see the opposing team. At the top of the battlefield, the following are displayed: * Your available war energy * Banners for the 2 alliances - clicking on a banner will display information about the alliance, including members, alliance score, and how many war energy flags are still unused for all alliance members in total. * Battle Score Bar - your alliance will be blue while the opposing alliance will be red. The alliance with a higher score will have a larger portion of the bar as well as a larger numerical score. * Timer - showing how long the war or the preparation phase will last. Once the war is over, it will display "Victory" or "Defeated". * War Aid Type - represented as an icon under the opposing team's name. Clicking on the icon will provide more information about what type of support defending teams receive. * Gear Icon - allows chat toggle, war info, or to set up your next attack team. * Attack info - displays the results of the most recent attacks. The number of points scored for each attack is displayed, with the attacking player indicated on the left and the defender on the right. Clicking on this area will allow you to see a complete attack history and the list of top attackers. This information is still available for 24 hours after the end of the war (after which the countdown begins until the next matchmaking phase). Your team shown in lighter blue. Each participating player has a small thumbnail image representing their defense team. Your individual team will be highlighted in a lighter blue. Highlighting any player will display the following: * Player Name * Online/Offline - Represented by a green (online) or red (offline) dot next to their name. * Team Power - This notes the power of the team at full health. * Defense Heroes - Small images of the 5 heroes chosen for the defense team are displayed. If a hero has been killed, it will be represented by skull on a black background. * Hero Health - Above each hero is a green bar representing its current HP. * War Energy - Available war energy is shown as an orange flag with a double chevron. Each player will be given 3 war energy at the beginning of the war and an additional 3 energy halfway through the war, for a total of 6 war energy. Clicking on player info will allow you to view more detail about the player, such as their troop assignments and individual hero cards.This allows you to view the power level and special skills of any player's heroes, including heroes that have already been defeated. Battles & Aid War battles are much like battles during raids and the main world map. However, if the defending team is not defeated, the current health of the team carries on the next time they are attacked. If a battle ends with any defending heroes having more HP than they did at the start of the battle, the HP they had before the battle will be retained; likewise, if a dead hero is resurrected during the battle then they will still be dead afterwards. Also, in wars the defending team is given additional aid; the type of aid is visible as an icon under the opposing alliance's name. During a battle, there is a bar at the top of the battle screen. As the battle progresses, the bar will fill up. Once the bar is full, the type of aid will be rendered for your opponent. The less heroes that are left on the defending team, the quicker the bar will fill. There are three main types of aid: * Attack Boost - Each defending hero gets a +#% attack bonus that cannot be dispelled or removed each time the attack boost goes off. Represented by an icon with an arrow pointing up. * Arrow Barrage - The attack does #% damage on all your heroes based on their current health. Represented by an icon of several arrows. * Field Aid - Each defending hero will recover ##% of their health. Represented by a cross icon. '''Scoring '''The points awarded for attacking/defeating a team are allocated in such a way that the points for all (fully healthy) teams on the alliance add up to about 1500; thus, generally more points are available for each battle when there are less participants, and the effects of players fielding weak teams to concede less points will be balanced as their allies will be worth more points. The points awarded by each team is further divided into points available and bonus points. The points available depend on the current total HP of the team, and the bonus points are awarded when the team is fully defeated (regardless of how many heroes there were at the start of the attack). Revive Times After a team is defeated, there is a cool down time until it revives. Each time the team is defeated, the revive time increases. The exception to this is if ALL alliance teams are defeated; in which case, all teams revive immediately. Some players refer to this as resetting' the board. Some alliances try to coordinate their attacks to try to reset the board as easy teams become available to attack again. Rewards There are two types of loot available from wars: * War Loot - given to the victorious team * War Chests - given after you receive 25 war chest points. 5 war chest points are awarded for an alliance war victory, 1 war chest point is awarded for a defeat, and 3 points for a draw. War chest points are alliance specific. Only players that participate in wars are eligible for either war loot or war chests. = FAQ = What....